Relentless
by stardust2011
Summary: Nora is one of the few pureblood princesses left. Because of her recklessness her uncle is sending her to Cross Academy. As she slowly gains her memories her perspective changes... I do not own Vampire Knight! ZeroxOc
1. Chapter 1

Iron gates screechas they open to the Academy. The sound of high heels clicking against the freshly wet brick side walk echos through the woods. The gates slam shut behind the figure.

"Welcome Home." Dark auburn hair flows smoothly with the wind around the figure.

* * *

><p>Large white doors open revealing two men and a young girl.<p>

"Ah! Welcome Tsukika-chan." A blonde man behind a desk smiles politely at me. The silver haired boy's, to my left, eyes widen the turn to a glare. The petite brunette, on my right, notices the look and shifts uncomfortably.

"Kaname will be here shortly with escorts to take you to your dorm. I hope you understand our policy here. That there will be no disruption of the Day class students so you will not end up exposing the Night class." The man finishes and looks up at me.

"To be honest, sir, the only reason I'm here is because you're friends with my uncle and I'm tired of being homeschooled." My blue eyes sharpen as I stare at the man. I sense the pureblood king at the door ad turn around. "Kuran." I nod my head to him.

A blonde behind him glares at me, "How dare you address Kaname-sempai like that! You should be bowing before him you little-"

"Hanabusa. She is a pureblood princess, leave her be." The silver haired boy takes a sharp breath, Kaname looks back sharply at the frustrated blonde haired boy. He turns his attention to myself, "You're looking well for someone who has woke up recently, Nora."

I stood before the pureblood in a black tight shirt, jeans, and stelitto boots. Auburn hair in loose waves fell to my waist, skin glowing warmly along with piercing blue eyes that flash crimson for a moment, "Thank you, Kaname. You look very sastisfied yourself." I sowl at him.

"Akatuski, Hanabusa. Please take Miss Tsukika and her things to her room. Cloud and Zack are there waiting for you." He places a hand on my shoulder as he instructs the two boys.

"Just a moment!" The headmaster speaks up. "These are our two Guardians, my daughter, Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu. Their here if you need anything and to keep your secret a secret. The man smiles. The silverhaired boy, Zero, and I lock eyes.

Kaname motions for me to follow, breaking our eye contact and walks off with the pureblood king, "Also, Nora, we do not tolerate recklessness here either. I've heard from your uncle that your a trouble maker." He whispers down to me.

A small smile graces my lips, "Then it was a bad idea to have Zack come to the Academy with me."

Kaname smirks as we continue our way to the moon dorms, "Their only here until your memories are fully stored, and they know that."

"Even if they do leave soon, I know Aidou would like to join me." The blonde looks back and I wink at him. The strawberry blonde net to him looks back lazily and sighs.

Kaname grabs my elbow, "This is the reason you are here, Nora. Your childish behavior needs to stop. As a pureblood you need to step up to your responsibilities." His brown eyes bore into mine. Being King of the purebloods he was demanding respect from me. As much as everyone feared him, I wasn't intimidated by him. He releases my arm and looks at the boys watching us. "Take her to her room, I have someplace to be at the moment." They both nodd and continue down the path. I trail behind them slowly. Only thing running through my mind as a large building comes into view. _This place is gonna suck._

* * *

><p>We enter ther building, the smell of Aristocrat Vampires filled the room. The sun starts to rise and shines into the large room, illuminating the marble stair case. I continued to follow the boys as they lead me up the stair case and to my room.<p>

Outside my room, my boys stood guard. Zacks large mucular body made these vampires look like their anorexic. He was a hybrid, thanks to the wonderful experiments of Rido Kuran. Half vampire, half werewolf. Extremely muscular and an amazing guard. He's been with me sense I ran away from hom to live with my Uncle Shoto. His younger brother, Cloud, stood next to him. A Level D vampire, again thanks to Rido. They both escaped during the war and were sworen in as guards to my parents. Zack's blue eyes flash as he sees me approaching. His brother opens my door and lets the two boys enter my room with my luggage.

"The school uniform is in the wardrobe. If you need anything else just let one of us know." Akatsuki looks back over his shoulder at me. I nod as ther walk out the door. Zack shuts the door then turns and gives me a mischevious look. Cloud rolls his eyes and lays on her large canopy bed. I run into Zack's arms, hug him and he swings me around the room.

"My crazy little girl is awake again!" He gives me a goofy grin and sets me down. I tossel his hair and continue to spin around the room.

"You two, I swear..." Cloud grummbles, "Its hard to believe you too are the oldest in the room."

"Oh, hush Cloud." I glance over at him as I look out the window. I sigh and move the thick curtians back over the window. "Are you going to check out the campus?"

"I was planning on it. I also need to get your schedule." I lay a hand on his cheek. My thumb traces over the faint scar on his chin. "No, princess. You can't drink my blood remember, you'll get sick. Go to Cloud, and get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He kisses my forehead and guides me to my bed.

I lay down next to Cloud. He puts an arm around my shoulders and pulls me close to him. I tuck my head into his collar bone. I hear his heart beat quicken. I lay a hand on his chest.

"Cloud." I say soothingly. He relaxes and i sink my fangs into the soft skin of his neck. Memories flood my mind...

_"Cloud, get her out of here! Take her to Isaya-sempai! I'll hold them off." Zack yells as he hands the small girl to him. He starts to pull off his armor._

_"Zack, you can't control it!" Cloud yells as the horse starts to prance anxiously._

_"That's why you have to get her out of here!" Zack growls, spooking the horse and it begins to run._

_"Hold on, Nora. We'll keep you safe." Cloud whisper's in the young girls ear._

_"Uncle Isaya!" A auburn hair girl yells down a long hallway, "Uncle Isaya, where are you?" A white skirt flows down to her knee, a dark turquoise off the shoulder shirt hugged her hips. Her bare feet slaaped against the marble floor._

_"In the ballroom, Nora." She hears her Uncle's voice and continues to run down the hallway. She stops when she gets to a large room with a red carpeted stair case._

_She sighs when she sees the man standing at the base of the stair case._

_"You're late for your lessons." He looks at the girl who smiles up at him. "And you forgot your shoes." He frowns, she glances down at her barefeet and looks aware enbarrassed away from her Uncle. "Come here child." Isaya holds out his hand to the girl._

_"Nora, I have something for you." The blue eyed girl comes out to the living room. Sitting on the arm chair was Isaya and on the couch across from him was a boy with spikey blonde hair and a boy with slick back spikey black hair._

_"Zack? Cloud?" She steps around the couch and sees their faces. They stand, "Zack! Cloud!" She runs to them and hugs them._

_"Cloud and Zack have graciously accepted to be your guards." Uncle Isaya stands up._

_"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" The girl hugs her uncle._

_"Nora get down here!" Cloud yells to the women standingon the edge of the mansion roof. She backs up, runs and leaps. The girl free falls off the building. "I didn't mean that way." Cloud grummbles as she lands cat like beside the man. "Come on, Uncle wants to see us." She smiles and grabs his hand and runs inside._

_"Nora, I have someone for you to meet." The girl stands beside her uncle, "This is my old friend Kaien Cross. He's Headmaster at Cross Academy. You will be attending there while I sleep._

_"What? Why?" The girl scowls._

_"I assure you, Nora-chan. The Night Class has many students you know." The man with glasses tries to reason._

_"Don't try to reason with her Kaien. She knows exactly why I'm sending her." Uncle Isaya turns to the girl. "You've become reckless and immature. Going to this school will be good for you. Kaname Kuran should knock some sense back into that thick head of your's." The girl's jaw drops, she takes off up the stairs to her room._

_"Nora, you need this. You've been here so long. When you were a child you listened, you were mature beyond your years. The maids told me when I sleep you seem to forget all the classes and all the lessons. Its like you're going backwards. I'm sorry, you're leaving tomorrow, Nora." Isaya kisses her forehead_.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nora, it's time to get up." Zack's voice rang in my ear. I snuggle up to Cloud more, I hear the rummble in his chest . He was laughing at Zack's feeble attempt to wake me up. "Okay, that's it." I felt cold hands grab my waist and pull me out from underneith the covers. I grip Cloud's waist. "Now you know, little lady, that won't work." Zack grips my waist more and pulls me again. I feel Cloud flinch as my nails dig into his flesh. "Hmm. Tough little shit, maybe I should get the Vampire Hunter to help me." I froze at Zack's words.

"Vampire...Hunter..." I release my hold on Cloud, Zack picks me up out of bed and sets me on the ground.

"Yeah, that Zero Kiryu kid. He pulled a vampire weapon on me earlier." Zack turns to the wardrobe and puls out a uniform, I take it from him and change into it. He steps up behind me as I pull on the skirt. "You've grown into a very beautiful women, Nora. If only you would seddle down." He whispers.

I blush and pull on the black blouse, "Zack, could you say that when i have more clothes on." I pull on the coat and shoes then step out the door.

Gracefully, I glide down the stair case and a blonde haired boy greets me at the bottom.

"Hello, you're the new student right? I'm Takuma Ichijo, Vice President of the Night Class. Welcome to Cross Academy Miss...?"

"Tsukika Nora." I smile at him," Its very nice to meet you too, Ichijo."

"Tsukika? You live with your Uncle right?" I nod, "So you're the pureblood that went missing during the raid on the Tsukika household. What an honor it is to have another pureblood present." He bows then smiles up at me. "Its time to go. Shall we?" He offers a hand out to me. I take it, he leads me through the crowd and stops behing Kaname. "Stick close, and whatever you do try not to talk to them."

"Them?" As soon as the words left my mouth the sound of screaming girls filled my ears. We gracefully walk out the large doors. I reconize Yuki pushing the Day class girls back to keep them away from us.

"Hello My Beautiful Ladies!3" Aidou yells from beside me and faces the screaming girls. Different screams from "Idol we love you!" or "Oh My Gosh! Its Idol!" Hell some just fainted.

"See what I mean?" Ichijo whispers next to me. We continue walking, I sense something and turn to see violet eyes staring at me. Zack's words echo through my head. _'Vampire Hunter'_ Zero Kiryu, why does that sound so familiar. I wish I could have Zack's blood so I can gain all of my memories. I must have stopped because Ichijo broke my train of thought.

"Come on, or we'll be late." He grabs my hand and walks back to the others. "What did you do to Kiryu-san back there?" He asks curiously.

"Nothing that I know of. Why do you ask?" He releases my hand as we follow behind the others.

"I don't know. It looked like he knew you or something."

"Well he did meet Zack earlier today so..." I shrug.

"Zack?"

"Zack Fair. One of my guards. He's here till I get all of my memories back." I smile and take a seat next to him.

"Oh i see. So you've just woken up?"

"Yes, but I haven't had much time to really gain anything back."

"So why have you come here?"

"Apparently, I've been acting out and being reckless." Again I shrug and lean back in my chair.

"You haven't been reckless so far." Ichijo's eyes move to the teacher before us.

"Thats because I'm just warming up." I whisper and smirk.

"Thank God for free period." I stretch my arms. Kaname smikrs and leans against the window sill reading a book. I lean over to Ichijo who was reading manga, "Hey, where are the bathrooms?"

"Down the hall, last door on the right." He says and continues reading.

I stand up and walk out of the room. "I seriously need to get out of here." I mummble under my breath. Outside the crisp autumn air hits my face. It felt so nice to be outside again. I jump up onto a tree branch then swing myself up to a higher branch. The movement of my muscles being worked felt nice again. I stand at the top of the tree, the cool breeze blew my hair back and I inhale deeply. A sound below stirs up a hawk. It flies by me and out into the horizon.

"You're not supposed to be out here." A voice I didn't reconize speaks up.

"And if I don't?" I continue to look up at the sliver moon.

"Get down here!" The voice yells aggrivatedly.

"Fine." I turn and jump off the branch.

"Wait! What the hell are you doing!" It yells.

Out of know where my body slams against the trunk of the tree. We were both carefully balanced on a branch not far from the bottom. I look up to see familar violet eyes glaring at me. His mouth moves but I'm too shocked that he stopped my fall to listen. The silver haired boy frowns realizing I wasn't paying attention.

"Hey!" I jumped as his voice snaps me back to reality. "What the hell were you thinking! Reckless freakin vampire!" His grip on my shoulders tighten.

"Zero, right?" I tilt my head to the side. "You told me to come down so I did. Why'd you stop me. I've done that before." I return his glare.

"If you would have stayed in class we wouldn't be having this problem right now, vampire." He growls. I take a breath, Zack's words came to mind. Wait, his sent, he smells like us...A Vampire Hunter that's a Vampire? Oh, I remeber now, Uncle Shoto said something about a Vampire Hunting Family, the Kiryu's.

"Ironic how you judge me by what I am but you're the same thing." The next things happened so fast...

He reached for his gun, I ducked and kicked out his leg and dove off the branch. Zero reaches out and swings himself onto another branch. I land on the ground and smirk. A shot rings out through the woods. A purple glow wizzes by my ear. I turn and look up to see him hold a silver gun that was smoking.

"How dare you try to shoot me!" I scream at him, " I didn't even do anything!"

"Nora. That's enough, get back to class." Kaname's voice carries through the woods. I look to my left and see him leaning against the tree watching us. I glare at the pureblood. "Zero, please put Bloody Rose away before someone doesn't get hurt." He calmly looks at the silver haired boy in the tree. Zero puts the gun away and lands on the ground beside us. "Thank you Mr. Guardian. You may go now, I'll take care of her." He nods and walks off.

As soon as he disappears I speak up, "I was handling that just fine. I didn't need your help." I push past him but he grabs my arm.

"Oh, yes I'm sure you did. Then you can explain to your Uncle how you got shot." His eyes flash crimson. "Now you will remain with me at all times. You've lost all the freedom I was allowing you to have."

"NO! You're not the boss of me Kuran!" I yell at him.

"You need to realize your duties, Nora. To me, to your Uncle and to your kind. You will also be helping me with my office work too. Now get back to class." He releases my arm. I walk away as he follows behing me to the class room.

The rest of the class went by slowly. My mind kept replaying my fight with Zero. _Ha, if Zack hears about this he'll kill the kid. Ugh, Zack's gonna kill me too after he finds out I skipped class. Great. Just Great._ I look to my right and see Kaname looking at me. Class was over and I guess he wasn't kidding he wanted me at his side at all times. I get up and walk to his side. The students leave the room after us.

We get to the Moon Dorms and her motions for me to follow him to his office. I lay down on the couch as he sits behind his desk. I sigh as he starts working. Clearing my mind, I listen to my surroundings. The sound of Kaname writing, the footsteps going down the hallway. mingling Vampires down stairs. I focus a little more. He was in the Headmaster's dorms. Something didn't feel right. He was struggling... Kaname's voice broke my concentration.

"You can return to your dorm now, Nora." He was still working as I looked up at him. I stood up and walked to the door. "Nora, please stay out of trouble. we don't need another incident like today." I glance back over my shoulder and nod.

"Yes, Kaname." I didn't feel like getting on his bad side anymore than I was. Silently I walk back to my room.

"You're late." Zack smirks. I walk past him and take off my coat. "Uh-oh. Someone's quiet." Zack says sitting up on my bed. I felt a headache coming on as I walked into the bathroom. I look into the mirror as my headache gets worse.

_A 17 year old girl in a blue gown stood next to Isaya Shoto. She held his hand tightly. He face was calm but her eyes showed pure terror of the people before her. There was a man and a women, their faces where dark. Next to them stood twin boys with silver hair._

_"Nora, why don't you take these boys outside. I have to speak with - and - Kiryu in private." Their names didn't reach the girls ears, but she nods and walks towards the back door. One of the boys grabs her hand and smiles up at her. The other boy scowls and slaps his brother's hand out of the girls._

_"Zero! That wasn't very nice!" The boy whines._

_"She's dangerous, Ichiru! She's a Vampire!" The other boy, Zero, glares at her._

_"I'm not dangerous." She says simply, " You guys are much more dangerous than me. Uncle says your kind can kill us." She tilts her head to the side and looks at the boy glaring at her._

_"See Zero!" Ichiru hugs the girls legs again," She's a good vampire. I knew there were some out there." He smiles up at her. She smiles down and patts his head._

_"You're brother is right, Ichiru." Her fangs extend as she smiles, "Do not mistake. I can be very dangerous." His brother grabs his arm._

_Ichiru's grin widens, " You wouldn't hurt us, Nora-chan. Your uncle promised that you would help us."_

_Nora gasp in surprise, how did these children know about her blood. Her mind started to spin._

_"Zero! Ichiru! It's time to go!" Their mother yells from the living room. Ichiru releases the girl and his brother drags him away._

_"Goodbye Nora-chan!" Ichiru calls out._

I grip the counter top. The memory made my head spin. "Zack..." I cry out. He rushes into the room and catches me before I fall.

"Whoa, easy princess." He carries me over and sets me on my bed. "That memory took a lot out of you." Zack unties my shoes and takes them off. "Sleep peacefully Nora." He kisses my forehead and walks out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shines down through the tree branches and leaves. I sit on a branch in Zack's camo pajama pants and an off the shoulder black shirt. A water bottle with 4 blood tablets in it lays in my lap. I close my eyes and take in the suns warmth. Its been a week sense my run-in with Zero and sense I had _that_ memory. Kaname still kept a tight leash on me. It kinda seemed like I had a part-time job. Weekends when he'd go out and speak to the council, I'd sit in his office doing paper work, clean, organize, or whatever he needed me to do. Uncle Isaya would be proud of me. Well except my trips of sneaking out of class or moments like these, sneaking out of my dorm. Other than that, my days of jumping off buildings or tall trees, picking fights with Kaname and Zero, and instigating are over. I guess I just needed something to do around here. Plus, everyone gives me attention here because I'm a pureblood. I hate admitting it but, Uncle Isaya was right, my stupid selfish act was well stupid and immature. Either that or I've changed because my partner in crime left. Yes, my wonderful hybrid guard, Zack Fair, has left me here at this boarding school. He lelft a couple days after my last memory. He said something about being called back to Uncle Isaya's. Guess they were having trouble with intruders. Hate to be them when they see Zack's back.

A very strong, negative aura was moving towards where I was sitting. I took a couple of sips of the synthetic blood and waited for the oncoming fight.

"You're not supposed to be out here." His voice sounded stern. Without looking I could tell who I was talking to.

"I'm sorry Mr. Guardian. I don't see what I'm doing wrong except being out of my dorm during the day." My eyes were closed but I could still see the frown on his face, "Besides, I'm out side the Moon Dorms, not causing trouble. Plus it's the weekend, can't we just let it slip? This is my only freedom before I have to go work for Kaname." I open my eyes and look down at him. It the the first time I've seen him sense_ that_ memory. The only change was his eyes. They were so happy back then. Now, their as cold as ice.

"Get back inside, Nora." He growls. Now see this is where someone would listen to him and run away with their tail between their legs. No, not stupid, reckless me.

"When did you turn so cold, Zero? No matter how defensive you were as a kid, your eyes always showed kindess to your brother." I mentally slapped myself. _Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!_

"How would you know I have a brother." His fists cletch and he glares up at me.

"We met a long time ago. My Uncle promised my blood could help heal Ichi-"  
>"Don't Say His Name!" Zero snaps. I watch from where i sat as he lost control. He has been refusing to feed. I hop dow off the branch and walk towards him.<p>

"Do you want my blood Zero?" He looks up, holding his throat, surprised. "My blood could help you." I took a step closer and he pushes me back. "If you don't want mine, what about Yuki's? Unless she already offered to you and you denied her too."

"How did you know?" He started to gain control again.

"One the smell of your blood mixed with her's and two..." I smile, "Aidou told me." He smirks at the ground. "Zero?" He looks at me. "If you ever want my blood or just to talk, you know where to find me." I walk away taking a drink out of the bottle. Inside, I was greeted by Kaname. He motions for me to sit next to him on the couch. I sit and pull my knees up to my chest and count the marble tiles on the floor.

"That was quite the offer you made to Zero." He spoke calmly as he leaned on the arm of the couch and looked at me.

"I ment every word." I lost count of the tiles and replied. We sat in silence for a bit. "Kaname." I look over to him, he was watching me, "Who was it that killed the Kiryu family? I never knew what exactly happened. All I heard from Isaya-sempai was a pureblood went on a rampage because they killed her mate."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them he replied, "The Kiryu's killed a human who she was in love with, not her mate. Shizuka Hio had taken her revenge out on his family and she bit Zero to make him feel the pain that she felt."

"That makes sense. I mean, making him suffer as she has." Kaname smirks at my comment. "She shouldn't have done it though. I mean, someone was bound to find out about the man and kill him sometime."

"Kaname brushes a strand of hair out of my face, "You're Uncle was right about you. You settle down after a while." He stands and fixes his shirt. "I have no work for you to do tonight. You're free to go." He walks away.

I look out the window and watch a bird fly by. I was so absorbed with being outside that I didn't hear someone approaching.

"Hey Nora-chan!" Wanna come to my birthday party tonight?" I jump at Ichijo's voice.

"Umm... Srue." I smile up at him and notice a boy with brown shaggy hair behind him. Senri Shiki, I think that was his name.

"Okay, I'll see you later Nora-chan! I'll have Shiki come get you so you know how to get there!" He smiles brightly and waves. Shiki follow behind him with his hands in his pockets.

They diappear through another doorway. I stand and walk quietly up to my room. The sound of my barefeet on the marble floor brought back memories of running around messing with the maids in Uncle's mansion. I sigh and open my door. It was so empty. No Cloud. No Zack. It was too quiet. I walk up to the stereo and turn it on. Soft music starts to fill the room. I crawl under the covers on my bed. The sun has never been good for vampires but I just loved being outside in it. It zapped my energy thought. Maybe it will help me sleep soundly. I drink the last of my water blood and throw the empty bottle over my shoulder. I close my eyes and let the darkness take over.

**~I was in a strange hallway. It was so dark and the walls felt wet and mossy. I guessed I was underground somewhere. I hear footsteps coming up from behind me. I turn around to see who it was.**

**"Ah, sweet Nora. Its been a long time." The voice says darkly. The only thing I could make out was his eyes. One was blue and one was a crimson brown. "Awe, don't tell me you've forgotten about me my dear." He spoke again.**

**"I... I do not know... who you are." I was struck with fear as the voice laughed.**

**"Oh, but you do Nora. And you're supposed to help me... To heal me." A smile shows on the dark figures face. "One day, I will drink your blood and be fully healed once again!" His laugh echos through the hallway. I take a couple steps back. "And I think that day is coming soon." His fangs grew out as the figure advances on me. I turn around and rung. I hear his laugh once again. Suddenly, I slam into someone. I look up with absolute terror. It was the figure."You will never escape Nora." He says ruthlessly. He grabs my hair and jerks my head to the side, exposing my neck. I feel his fangs brush my skin.**

_***BANG***_

I snap upright in my bed. Breathing heavily and sweating, my hand fly up to my neck. Nothing... I felt smooth skin. It was all just a dream. I put a hand on my forehead. Oh thank God* I sigh and get out of bed to move towards the window. What was that noise? It sounded like a gun shot. I gaze out the window into the night sky. All my senses, all of a sudden, wnet on high. A vampire was hurt. I close my eyes and try to focus in on who it was. It was Zero... He was shot by his own kind. A vampire hunter. That only ment one thing...

Zero tried to take Yuki's blood.

I walk to the bathroom and take a shower. So Zero finally broke down to the bloodlust. I hope no one else was injured. I let the scalding hot water run through my hair and down my back. My mind goes back to the dream. That man. He was familar. I just couldn't put my finger on it...Oh! I forgot about Ichijo-san's party! Ugh, he's gonna be upset with me that I didn't come. Oh well... I turn off the water and step out of the shower. I wrap a towel around myself then wring out my hair. I hear a faint knock on my door. "Just a minute!" I yell and thrown on jeans and a blue off the shoulder shirt. I continue to dry my hair with the towel as I answer the door. It was Kaname. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Zero's been shot. I was just making sure you weren't a part of the situation in any way." He was checking up on me. "And because I didn't see you at the party. I assumed you'd be out causing misjiff."

"I fell asleep. I'm sorry I missed Ichijo's party." I throw the towel into the laundary basket. "I haven't been sleeping well, so I took a nap." I shrug and look up at him. He looks down at me like he's contemplating something.

"Would you like my blood,Nora-sama? It could help gain you memories and possibly stop these nightmares." He was being sincere. Of course he was watching over me and had to make sure I was okay when I go back to Isaya-sempai. I nod and beckon him into my room. He shrugs off his jacket and pulls me up to him. I feel his eyes watching everyone of my movements as I lean in towards his neck. My fangs elongated and pierce his soft flesh. Scenes flashed through my mind. The day I met him. How he scolded me for saying something mean about Sara Shirabuki. How he looked so lonely in a room full of people who adored him. Then something else hit me. Something deep... His concern for Yuki, his love for her. Something else ran through my mind.

I withdrawal and like the wounds so they close. I look Kaname in the eye. "Yuki... is... your sister?"


	4. Chapter 4

_His concern for Yuki, his love for her. Something else ran through my mind._

_I withdrawl and like the wounds so they close. I look Kaname in the eye. "Yuki... is... your sister?"_

Kaname nods once, "Do not say anything though Nora." He takes her hand, "She does not need to be brought into this world just yet. Let her stay in her happy little world she's in now."

"Why is it such a secret though, Kaname?" I flip my hair off my shoulder and stands up.

He rests his hand on his forward, "Rido was after her, so our mother sealed her vampire power away and turned her human so he would never find her."

"Isn't Rido Kuran dead?" I watch the man as he stands up.

"I'm sorry, Nora. I can't talk about this anymore. I need to be going." And with that he disappears. I steps up to the window and gazes out into the darkness. The sky was turning a slight pink which mean that the sun was about to rise. I go back and curls up in her bed and falls asleep. The fresh memories between Kaname and I flowed through my head, lulling me to sleep.

I woke up to the sun shining dimly through my window. I stretched and yawned before reaching for the comforter and pulling it off. I pulled on the uniform and walked out of the room. My heels clicking down the hallway as I fixed my red ribbon around my neck. Ichijo met me at the bottom of the stairs again. He smiled at me and I return the smile.

"You look better" He tried not to sound disappointed.

"Yes, I feel better. I'm sorry I missed your party yesterday. I heard it was great" His smile brightened and all was forgiven.

"It's okay, we'll just have to have another party so you can come." I laugh as he guides me up to the front of the crowd again. I look at Kaname, he ignored me. He was wishing that nothing had happened between us. The memories fresh in my mind. The doors open and we walk forward towards the school building. I spot Yuki. Everything comes back to mind. It was so hard to believe that bubbly girl was related to the cold man next to me. I continue to look around. Zero was no where to be found. He must be seriously hurt, or his cravings have gotten worse. I look at Ichijo.

"Where's the other guardian?" He shrugs. We enter the classroom and sit down. A man with an eyepatch and shagy brown hair walks into the room.

"Alright take your seats." He instructs, "I'm Toga Yagari and I'll be teaching your class today."

After that classes seemed to fly by for me. Everything the man talked about seemed so different. I was captivated by every word that came out of his mouth. I never knew Hunters where so important. Hell, I thought they were just cold blooded killers like ourselves.

"That class was taking forever!" Aidou complains as he leans back in his chair. I laugh at him.

"Only because you've had the Bloody Rose pointed at you so many times causeyou won't stay out of trouble." Akatsuki smirks, we all laugh as he sinks down in his seat mummbling to himself. Kaname was staring out the window, ignoring us all. I wonder what he was thinking. The bell rang snapping us out of thoughts and conversations. Kaname gracefully walked out the door, Ichijo and I not far behind him as everyone else followed behind us back to the dorms.

Akatsuki, Aidou and I collasped onto the couch in the lobby of the dorm. We were comparing how many times Aidou was almost shot and how funny the stories were. Aidou was pouting beside us. Ruka come up to us and add another story into our list about Aidou. Kaname appears at the top of the stairs and everyone in the room falls silent. He motions for me to come up and follow him. Guess it's back to work.

In his office he hands me a glass of water with two blood tablets desolving in the bottom of the glass. He had on in his hand himself as he lays down on the couch.

"I need you to take those papers to the headmasters office. He should have some for you to bring back to me." I nod and take the small stack of papers off his desk. I spot a picture of Yuki and Zero on his desk with Kaname's envilope opener stabbed through Zero. Something was wrong. I quietly walk out of the room not bothering to ask him about it.

It was a cool morning, the sun hadn't quite rose yet so it was safe to be outside. The breeze flowed through the trees, making some bend and sway. The moon was disappearing behind the trees in the west. My heels clicking against the brick walkway echoed throught the silent night as I made my way to the Headmasters dorm. As I walk throught the door, the smell of blood reaches my nose. Zero had choosen Yuki then. I wasn't upset or jealous, there wasn't a need to be. He loved the girl and she was offering herself to him. God* if she only knew that her and Kaname were supposed to be together. I walk past the bathroom where the smell was strongest. I willed myself to keep walking by and ignore the situation. I reach the Headmasters office. He sat at his desk, hands crossed over his mouth as the teacher earlier stood before him. They seemed to be in an argument. The look at me as I enter the room.

"I'm sorry to intrude. Kaname-sama sent me over to drop off a couple papers. He said you would have some for me to return?" The blonde nods and takes the papers from my hands. I felt the glare from the man standing beside me.

"Its rude to stare." I said quietly as I watched Headmaster write on a couple papers. The blonde looked up at me then to the man next to me.

"She's not going to do anything, Yagari." The man huffed and looked away. "Here you go Nora-chan." He hands me the papers. "Let him know that he can send these out." I nod and walk out of the room. I walk back by the bathroom. The smell of blood was gone. Zero stepped out of the bathroom as I just pass the room.

"What are you doing here?" He barks. Guess having blood in his system made him meaner.

"Running errons." I hold up the papers and keep walking.

He glares at my retreating figure and follows after me. "What errons?" He grabs the papers out of my hand.

"That's confidentional." I snatch the papers back and continue walking. "I know you, smelled it." I froze and looked back over my shouler.

"I have no idea what your walking about." He smirks.

"Your eyes are smelled it earlier, and was hoping it was still around." He steps up behind me. "How could a vampire handle themselves that well walking by something that smelled so sweet?" He was accusing me of being "well fed."

"You do realize that I can handle blood tablets, right?" I smirk knowing he was frowning at my comment, "Besides, if you knew what I did, you wouldn't want her blood either." I walk away, leaving the silver haired boy watching my retreating figure.


End file.
